minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of Genesis
Dawnrising In the start, there was nothing. And then, there was Notch, and Notch was all. But he didn't want to be all, so he thought about something hard, something forever, and a block appeared, a block of bedrock. Notch then made more bedrock and made a small island in the endless Void, but it was all identical, so he made a new block, and he named it stone, then he covered it in dirt to finish it up. However, it was still all the same, so he made ores and scattered them within the ground, and he left caves in the ground where he put the ores. But it was nothing but blocks, and Notch was bored. He made the World Tree, whose roots reached to the bedrock and the branches of which reached to the land of Notch. He made water so the tree could drink and made fire in the sky for the tree to eat and gain light from. He then asked the tree to drop it's saplings, so the World Tree dropped five - Betulla, the mother of the birch trees; Quercus, the mother of the oak trees; Sappinus, the mother of all the spruce trees; Ficus, the mother of all the jungle trees; and Sequoia, the mother of all the redwood trees. Notch was proud of them, and he filled the world with trees, but he saved the redwoods for his realm, the Nod. However, the tree lords were lonely and their children had nobody to shade under their branches, and Notch too was very lonely, so he raised the council of High Mojang, and they were Jeb, Kappische, Junkboy, Jakob, Carl, Tobias, Aron, Daniel, BombBoy, MinecraftChick, Carnalizer, xlson, Jon, Kristofer, Marc, Karin, Anton, Mathias, EvilSeph, Grum, Dinnerbone, Mans, Johan, Patrick, Bopogamel, eldrone, Vu Bui, Linn, Poi Poi and Martin. The gods then rose a child, Steve, from the branches of the World Tree, and they made chickens, cows and sheep for him to have food and a bed, and then Notch came down and breathed life into his son, and he was alive. Adventurer Steve was born from the leaves of the World Tree and from the breath of Notch himself, and he was sent to the earth below to bask in the shade of the tree lords. Steve hunted cows, chickens and sheep for food, leather and wool, but they weren't easy enough to hunt so Notch made the pigs. Steve gorged on pork, but he wasn't full enough, so first he took the live wood of an oak and made a crafting table, and then he chopped it into sticks and made a wooden pick. Then, he broke the rocks and built a furnace. Then he made a wooden house, the sacred House of Infdev, and he made a stone pick and kept going. He searched and he found the ores that Notch had scattered, iron and gold, emerald and lapiz, redstone and coal, diamond and ruby. The ruby was the rarest of all and Steve took all of it and made it into a sword. Notch gave the sword his blessing, and it became the Dragonwing Sword of legend. Steve was lonely, so Notch gave him the ability to make other people with the command of Gamma (G). Steve then raised his seven followers - Sam, John, Matt, Francis, Ela, Steph and Eric. Together, they would be immortalized by legend as The Diamond League. This dawned the Age of Classic. Eons Classic 'The Diamond League' The Diamond League soon set out to explore the world of Minecraftia. However, Notch soon became aware of a troubling fact - they were not alone. A mysterious force murdered Betulla by destroying her leaves and then poisoning her water. The tree lords were shocked and called council with the Mojang Gods. It was decided that none of the League members were responsible, and Jeb and Dinnerbone were sent to find this mysterious being and destroy it. Meanwhile, the league was blissfully unaware of these dangers. They found a mysterious floating mountain and Steve found a cave inside. However, a mysterious creature attacked him with purple arrows and became the first monster slain by the Dragonwing Sword. They fled and a wounded Steve decided to take vengeance on the beast. They stormed the mountain and found it was not alone. Something had warped the tiny spiders into gigantic monstrosities and had raised dead bones from chicens, sheep, cows and pigs and shaped them into skeletal monsters with bows. The mountain was the home of a mysterious artifact that spawned these creatures and which Steph, Eric, Sam and Steve were responsible for destroying with the sword. Steve thrust his sword into the stone and shattered the mountain, and the darkness fled elsewhere. The League realized that there was a danger present that they had to destroy. It was at this point that they were found by Dinnerbone and together set out to stop the shadow. 'The Survival Test' Dinnerbone and the Diamond League searched high and low, beneath the ground and atop the mountains, but the mysterious power that had overtaken the world was nowhere to be found. The League soon discovered another spawner and a valley full of poisoned trees stripped of their leaves, and they destroyed what remained as well as the spiders and skeletons. But in the battle they were found and imprisoned by these skeletal archers riding on their spider mounts. All were taken prisoner and Dinnerbone was immobilized, his godly powers stolen. The shadowy darkness sent them into a dark arena, where they fought against many hideous monsters. During the battle, now called the Survival Test, they used the Gamma command to raise a legendary army. Many were taken prisoner and transformed into bizarre mutants such as the Steve (a cruel mockery of the great hero) and the Rana. The fallen were raised by the darkness as Zombies and more skeletons, which soon replaced the archers with purple arrows. Dinnerbone was freed from his chains and called down godly lightning, slaughtering the dark army. Giants rose from the ground to do battle with the gods and all were savagely crushed. The mutants were destroyed and the last Giants fell by sword and lightning. The Survival Test was destroyed, but the dark power left behind a mysterious message: "Stop asking questions - Herobrine." So the darkness had a name, and it was Herobrine. From now on, there would never again be peace in Minecraftia. Indev Soon after Herobrine vanished, mysterious exploding monsters began appearing, and they were called Creepers. Obviously they were one of his dark spawn. The Indev Age was a time of mystery when the darkness vanished for a time, but it was always on the horizon. It was also a time of hope when the Overworld was slowly but surely colonized. 'The Death of Yggdrassil' Under the ground, the Diamond League, now numbering in the tens of thousands, captured spawner after spawner and fought Herobrine's dark minions, but they kept coming. However, underneath the very roots of Yggdrassil, the World Tree, a treachery was taking place, one of enormous proportions. The dark forces were digging a mineshaft under the World Tree. Soon, they attacked the roots with swords and poison. To the horror of all, the mighty tree collapsed and was dead, and all the tree lords but Quercus were crushed under the once mighty tower of wood and leaves. The League found Herobrine in the roots and fought him and Steve struck him with the Dragonwing Sword. He vanished and nothing was seen of him again for eons, though his monsters still terrorized the world. Notch placed a curse upon the monster's head - for destroying the World Tree and those that rested in her shade, the sun that shone upon her fallen remains would be the doom of all monsters that roamed the Overworld. Now, they could only hunt at night for the daylight would burn them away. It worked and now only the darkness could shield them from doom. Notch was pleased, and soon life grew much easier for the league. Most of the soldiers of the league settled down to farm and make a living, and soon large portions of Minecraftia were colonized. 'Avatars' Soon afterwards, Steve started to take up many different forms and lives. Notch discovered that he had become the first Avatar of a higher being, Humans, who existed beyond the Void. Soon, all the original members of the league became Avatars and it was impossible for them to rule the world. Therefore, there was needed a new council. Notch rose the ten members of the Iron League - Jack, Aragon, Saran, Bak, Seth, Kane, Isis, Osiris, Thor and Oìsin. Unfortunately, the Iron League became Avatars too. The people gathered and a decision was made. There would no longer be a king of the Overworld - instead, there would be several democracies that could govern themselves independently of the League. Also, it was agreed that the Humans would not know of the colonized world, so it was agreed that the Avatars would be banished to distant lands at the edge of the world. All the Avatars of the world were sent on this pilgrimage, all 5000. This pilgrimage would ultimately lead to the Farlands themselves and to the next eon. The best is yet to come… Category:Stories